1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability, while having thinner external electrodes, by reducing thickness deviations in the external electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also been required to be reduced in size, yet have a large capacity.
Thus, various methods have been attempted to make dielectric layers and internal electrodes thinner and increasingly multilayered, and recently, multilayer ceramic electronic components in which an increased amount of thinned dielectric layers are laminated have been fabricated.
In addition, since external electrodes have also been required to become thinner, potentially causing a defect in which a plating solution infiltrates into a chip therethrough, it is difficult to reduce the size of the multilayered ceramic element.
In particular, when the shape of the external electrodes is not uniform, the possibility of the plating solution infiltrating a thinner portion thereof is further increased, resulting in a failure to secure reliability.
Thus, when a high capacitance product is relatively small, the shape of external electrodes thereof is a critical factor.